Mauler
Mauler was a robot that competed from 1994 to 2003. It was built by "Supreme Commander" Charles Tilford and his family in South Bay, California. Its weapon was a horizontal spinning disk equipped with chisels and steel padlocks. It was notable for its various incarnations, each upgraded from the last. Since Season 2.0, the robot has become known for spinning wildly out of control. This was called "Pulling a Mauler". For the final two seasons of BattleBots, the design was changed from the spinning lid to a full-body spinner with two flails. However, the spinning forces of the robot caused it to bend in on itself, and at least once during the Season 5.0 competition the shell had to be changed due to this. Mauler also fought in the Robot Wars MTV pilot, where it became the champion, defeating a robot named Spike and FrenZy. It was also going to compete in the First World Championship, but it was disqualified as its weapon was deemed to dangerous. For Season 5.0 the team built a superheavyweight version of Mauler 2000 named M2K2. It did not do nearly as well as its heavyweight counterpart, losing in the first round. The "51-50" (fifty-one fifty) in Mauler's name was a reference to the corresponding section of the California Welfare and Institutions Code, which states that a qualified officer can hold an individual with a mental disorder in institution if they deem the person a threat to themselves or others. Mauler 51-50 fought in one competition after BattleBots as HellFire 666, but lost all three of its fights and retired due to battle damage after. Robot History Season 1.0 Mauler first faced Jim Smentowski's Nightmare in Season 1.0. Both bots inched forward, spinning at full speed. However, Mauler having a horizontal disk pushed Nightmare's disk to the side and attacked Nightmare's left wheel, taking it off. Mauler, struck Nightmare again, causing him to fly into the spike strip. Mauler then ground at the dead Nightmare's frame with it's spinning chisels after which the match was declared over and Mauler won by knockout. Moving on to the quarter finals. {C}Mauler next fought against Killerhurtz. The match started and Mauler spun up to full speed. Killerhurtz charged Mauler and was hit with the full force of its spinning maces.After a few more clashes, Killerhurtz decided to back into Mauler to try to slow it's weapon down, however it was little effect because a piece of Killerhurtz' lexan was easily ripped off by Mauler. Killerhurtz then attempted to cause damge to Mauler with it's pickaxe, but Mauler easily ripped it off and launched it across the arena. Killerhurtz was now weaponless. Killerhurtz bumped Mauler one last time. The impact sent Mauler into the Killsaws and the impact caused Mauler's radio reciever to become disconnected and all of it's systems to stop. Killerhurtz hit Mauler again, but it was unneccessary because Mauler was knocked out. Mauler was counted out, causing one of the largest upsets in BattleBots history. Season 2.0 Mauler returned for Season 2.0, this time with a completly different look. This new revision was dubbed Mauler 51-50. It was shorter, sleeker and faster. Gone was the psychotic void replaced with a creepy horned monster's face. The weapon now consisted of hard steel flails. Mauler came into Season 2.0 facing Bigger Brother. The match started with Bigger Brother trying to manuver around Mauler, afraid of the spinning blades. When the two finally met in a shower of sparks, Bigger Brother was hurled across the arena. But Mauler was also affected as the flail that hit was not attached properly and it flew off causing Mauler to become unbalanced. The unbalanced Mauler then flew up in the air, spun like a top and eventually wound up on its back, virtually ending the fight. Bigger Brother got one final push, which forced Mauler into the pulverizer, causing smoke to spew from its exposed underbelly. Mauler unbalancing itself became one of the most recognized moments in BattleBots history. Mauler returned for the Heavyweight Consolation Rumble at the end of the tournament but was flipped over by Bigger Brother early on and eliminated. Merchandise Any appearances by Mauler in merchandise are listed below: *Mauler/Grip N' Grappler *Mauler/Metal Mechanics *Mauler/Spin Bots Action Arena *Mauler/Minibot Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:Robot Wars Competitors Category:Robots in the Combat Robot Hall Of Fame